


the rich and the literate

by sanriolix



Category: K-pop, Korean Pop, Kpop - Fandom, Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Stray Kids
Genre: Enemies to Friends, M/M, School, Tutoring
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-31 18:15:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21150065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanriolix/pseuds/sanriolix
Summary: Seo Changbin is a rich teenager, unable to properly concentrate on his studies despite trying. He knows that his privilege can get him through college and university easily, but he wants an organic education and wants to properly earn a degree in mathematics and become an accountant. The only way do that is if he gets a tutor, and he chooses someone in his class, not as financially able as him. This is the story of their journey, their criticism from their friends and the development of a tight bond between the two of them.





	1. some weird introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the beginning of Stray Kids’ last year in high school and Changbin asks someone he’s never spoken to before to help him change his way in these last eight months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello so some pointers to consider when going into this fic  
• i’m from england so i’m basing their school life off of british time stamps and exams and year groups and everything ... very sorry if thats confusing but this is a casual fic i dont have time to research all education systems and see which one is the majority :(  
• they’re all currently 15 in this fic in chapter one ! they will age into 16 years old on their birthdays accordingly :) i will be using their actual birthdays in the course of this fic, but not in the order their birthdays occur . e.g. chan is older than felix irl but felix’s bday is before chan’s so in this fic felix is older than chan bc his bday comes up first  
• i think thats it ... pls enjoy !

It was the first day back at school, in their last year. Felix was prepared to fly through his end of year exams. It was a rough month and half; his family were almost evicted after three months of missing their rent instalments - but getting rid of the car solved that. With the tension between Felix’s parents rising every second, to say that he was happy about going back to school is an extreme understatement. He couldn’t wait to see Jeongin and Seungmin again, and live in the enjoyment that they always had in class together. Everyone always had this negative view of school, but that’s because they never found it as a distraction - but it was for Felix. He liked doing well in school, it gave him something to be happy about... all things considered. 

Changbin however, hated school. He didn’t like that he wasn’t as smart as his friends, even though he was good at maths and the create and design subjects. Being good at maths wasn’t enough for him, it was English that he really wanted to achieve in, but who really understands Shakespeare and his antics? Not Changbin, that’s for sure. Hyunjin was always better at him in those subjects, but Changbin never felt like he could ask for help, as he never wanted to seem stupid or at least less than intelligent. It was always offered, but also always declined. At this point, Changbin doing well in his favourite subject seemed unlikely, and it was all because he refused to get help.

Something shifted in Changbin this year, he had always noticed Felix in English, always contributing into the class discussion and always getting it right. He’d never spoken one word to him, or even acknowledged him other than the jealousy that came with his ability to do well. Thinking about this made Changbin consider whether or not Felix could tutor him this year. There’d be no shame as no one else would need to know, but he’d probably tell Hyunjin so that if there was a conflicting event he’d have an alibi. It seems kind of rude though, but Changbin was desperate. Something had to be done and soon. 

Felix woke up at 6am even though he lived quite close to his school. He had to make sure that his sister, Olivia, was up and ready for his school in time, and had to walk her there also. He did have an older sister that could take her, but he actually quite enjoyed the walk and spending some quality time with Olivia. Their parents either fought late into the night or had to work extra hours (which were extremely tiring), so they were never awake before 9am any morning - much too late to be dropping any student off at school. It didn’t annoy Felix that he had to walk backwards to his sister’s school, but he did wish that it was slightly closer, as his legs were always tired after the trek. He always made sure that Olivia (or Liv as he called her to compliment his Lix nickname) had her slice of toast, her reading record, and any other homework that may have been due. Today, as it was the first day of the school year, there was no homework that she had to give in.

Changbin’s morning was a little different. His father was always either at work or on a business trip, so he would be greeted by his mother with all different kinds of scrumptious breakfast foods. Changbin especially loved the ‘naughty days’ where his mother would make him two jam-filled doughnuts, or waffles and chocolate sauce. Today, it was the former, celebrating his last year in compulsory education.

“Thank you so much, Mum! They’re always so nice, I wish you’d make them more often,” Changbin said, monotonous, but with a silly smirk on his face, “Obviously I’m kidding.”

His mother replied, “Obviously!” using her best impression of that can only be described as a sarcastic uncle.

Changbin had his own chauffeur that drove him to school, so he didn’t have to leave as early as Felix did. Where Felix would start his journey to school at 7:30, Changbin didn’t get into his driver’s car until 8 O’Clock, and still made it to school early enough to ‘chill’. Felix didn’t have that same privilige. He would leave that this ungodly hour, but was sometimes even late to school, as 8:25 was no early enough for him. It was lucky that Olivia’s school had a breakfast club, or who knows how late Felix would be every day. 

* 

The night before, Seungmin complained about how he failed to complete that maths homework where he had the entire summer holidays to do so. He said that he was going to ‘hit Mr Park with the biggest clapback of this big 2019,’ much to Felix and Jeongin’s dismay. They were worried that he was actually going to do it, but were more worried about the repercussions that it would have. They were sitting in the lecture room, awaiting to find out what tier of class they were in (both expecting the top set) when Mr Park walked in and asked the dreaded question. 

“Good morning, everyone! Hope we all had a nice holiday, and that means doing your little homework the maths department set so that your brain doesn’t completely shut down during the holidays.” Mr Park said in a cheery tone, maybe excited about setting detentions for those unable to complete the homework. 

“Did you do it?” Chan whispered to Changbin.

“Of course,” Changbin replied, nonchalantly, “Did you?”

“Yup. Pretty easy to be honest.”

Mr Park collected the homework from Changbin and his four other friends. 

“Which butler did this homework, Mr Hwang?” Mr Park asked Hyunjin. It was unfair to ask Hyunjin that, as he did make a lot of effort to do well in all of his subjects. After all, he does have some lilac haired competition.

“Just take the homework and go, Jip.” Both of them chuckled and shook hands, “Good to see you Sir.” 

Mr Park approach Felix’s trio, him and Jeongin handing the homework over with no issues. But Seungmin obviously made a scene, right in front of the V-Option student body. 

“Where’s your homework, Seungmin?” Mr Park asked.

_Don’t say it_ Felix thought _Please don’t say it_

“Where’s your youth, Mr Park?” He said it. Mr Park went off on some tangent about respecting your elders and how the homework wasn’t that hard. There was also something about how Mr Park had to still plan their lessons despite suffering from terrible back ache. Felix wishes the most of his problems during the holiday was a terrible back ache, but alas, he still managed to get the homework done - essentially proving Mr Park’s point. This resulted in Seungmin getting a one hour after-school detention as per the sanction plan the school had in place.

“Bullshit.” Seungmin mumbled.

“No really, Kimmy,” Changbin’s friend Jisung cooed behind him, “You’re just unreasonable.”

“Fuck off Han Solo, no one asked you.” Jisung threw his hands up in a defensive way, and sat back on his chair.

“Seungmin,” Jeongin started, “you’re the type of person to that you’re ‘opinionated but I'm spitting straight facts’ when in reality you’re just rude.”

“You know what?” Seungmin snapped back, “You just dont get it, you a mismatch.”

*

After a very unsuccessful maths lesson, everyone had to make their way to their introductory English lesson, where they (like in maths) would find out which teacher they would have for this year. Changbin decided that this is when he would ask Felix to tutor him. He felt it was better to ask him now instead of two months into the year when it's possibly too late. 

The main leader of the English attack seemed to be Mr Yang, and Felix groaned at the thought. Everyone hated Mr Yang, and his stupid hat. There was a rumour started Hyunjin and Woojin where they said he needed to wear a hat to hide his massive forehead. It seemed accurate, and Mr Yang was yet to prove them wrong. Felix didn't want a teacher that students drop out of school over, mainly because he didn't want to fall victim to that and ruin his chances of a good future - but Mr Yang was that judgemental and horrible, genuinely. 

"Take any seat it doesn't matter, but make sure all the seats are taken before you start standing and ruin my display boards." Mr Yang commanded, almost bellowing as if this wasn't common sense. 

"I'm gonna ask him now," Changbin whispered to Chan as they walked into the classroom, "Wish me luck."

Chan was silent. He wanted to be supportive of Changbin, but he truly didn't see why he had to socialise with people he didn't even know. It just seemed stupid to him. 

Changbin walked up to Felix's chosen desk and very calmly asked "Is anyone sitting here?"

Felix was shocked. Why was Seo Changbin asking to sit next to him? They had never spoken to each other before. He wanted to say yes and sit by himself, but that would've been rude, so he said "no, go ahead."

There was an awkward silence, and Felix tried to watch the minutes go by on his phone screen, but it passed so slowly it was more like seconds. Changbin knew he had to start the conversation at some point, as it seemed that it would be a while before the lecture about 'new beginnings' was postponed due to technical issues. 

"He's so stupid, he can't even fix a computer." Changbin started, trying to make small talk. Felix realised this. 

"True. Even my little sister knows that you need to need to change the display settings, she helps her teachers out all the time."

"Exactly, Craig needs to give him a crash course in fixing his own laptop, maybe we'll actually learn something that way."

"Yeah, I'm kinda scared that him hosting this lesson means that he'll be teaching top set this year, I'm really unhappy about it."

"I don't have to worry about having him then." Felix just smiled and went back to observing his screen. 

_ Now is your time to ask him _ Changbin thought, he just needed the courage. 

"That's actually why I sat next to you." Changbin blurted. Why was he so nervous?

"Huh?" Felix was confused. 

"I want you to tutor me this year."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello omg .. this is my first au that i’ve written in a while so if it’s ugly and highly disappointing, that’s why. pls leave me some feedback in my cc curiouscat.me/eungsangisms and pls follow me on twitter where i’ll post updates on when i’m updating or if i won’t be posting for a while twitter.com/kyulixs ! i really hope u enjoyed this opening chapter and anticipate my future updates!
> 
> freddie <3
> 
> p.s what do you think Felix is going to say to Changbin? Do you think he'll accept or do you think he'll refuse? I'll write the answer in a new chapter soon which will hopefully be released quite quickly bc I can write at school :)


	2. hi i need help

hello! as im sure ur all aware, woojin has decided to take his role as God seriously and leave skz. this is a really sad thing in itself, n its made me think. im really uncomfy carrying on with this fic as a skz fic without woojin. I was thinking maybe rewriting and making it an x1 fic between eunsang and dongpyo, as they are my two biases, like lix and binnie. 

pls lmk if u would like me to carry on making it a skz fic ( I WILL keep woojin in) or be less disrespectful to woojin and the boys and turn it into an x1 fic (or another group - idk). idk it just doesn't feel right making this skz related but if that's what yall want .. 

tysm for understanding  
Freddie <3

edit: this has been sorted


	3. ayo update

hello I got a few comments yesterday (tysm btw!) n ppl seem to be ok with me still making this a skz fic! I also saw a tweet saying that as a collective ppl are quite upset that ppl are cancelling their fics, I obvs don't wanna upset ppl so this will still be a skz fic! with woojin! (it was always gonna have woojin but I just wanna reassure yall that he will BE THERE. every chapter where its appropriate). ive got some revision to do this week bc I have mock exams next week but im starting the next chapter rn! it will probably be up by... im gonna say Monday at the earliest, I might manage to write it all earlier but I don't wanna promise yall something earlier and then it not be on time so :p

hope ur all having a super day!  
Freddie <3


End file.
